


I think you're rad

by Le_purple



Series: ships [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain Damage, F/M, Humanstuck, Skateboarding, Younger characters, mild gore at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: The story of what happened to Mituna:Humanstuck version





	I think you're rad

"Hey 'Tulip!" Mituna yelled, Latula ceasing her talk with Meenah, turning to see Mituna climbing up the ramp they'd made out of boxes and wood planks. "Watch this!" Mituna took a few seconds preparing himself before jumping and spinning on his skateboard in the air and riding down the ramp.  
"Pretty cool, right?" Latula ran over to him.

"Holy crap that was so rad! Can you show me how to do that?" She asked, Mituna blushing and stammering.

"Haha sure...if you want to." Mituna's eyes drifted to the side to see Cronus finger gunning him in support.

"Yeah!" Latula yelled, running up the ramp and angling her skateboard in a similar way to MItuna. "So...like this?" She did a small jump and immediately fell off the end of the ramp and cracked her skateboard, drawing a small crowd of the kids that were playing out, asking 'are you ok' and 'what happened'. 

"Hey! FREAK OFF!" Mituna yelled, censoring himself due to his young age and pushing people out the way. "Tulip!" He knelt down and slowly helped her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. T'is but a flesh wound." She said, wiping the dirt off of her clothes and stumbling upwards. She grimaced at the large crack that took up most of her skateboard. "Aw man, my board!" Tears pricked at her eyes, her cheeks growing hot.

"Shoot, are you sure you're ok?" Meenah asked.

"No-no-no-no-no don't cry! I-uh-you can...you can use my board while I fix yours!"

"Are-are you sure? What if I break it?" She asked, Mituna wiping her tears away with his gloves.

"It's ok Tulip! I know you can do it!" He assured, handing her his own skateboard, which she hesitantly took in her hands before hugging him.  
************  
He ran into his dads garage and grabbed the duct tape, sporadically spinning it around the skateboard and covering it entirely.  
"Mituna?" A voice asked, his dad walking in and noticing what he was doing.

"Yeah dad?" 

"...did you break your skateboard?"

"No, I'm fixing Tulips."

"Latula? That girl you like?" Mituna nodded "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just a few bruises."

"Be safe...kids your age should be really careful on the road. "

"Daaaad, I'm already 10! I can even tie my shoelace, look!" He pointed at his poorly knotted shoes.

"I know, I know. Be safe!" His dad yelled, Mituna already running to his friends with the skateboard carefully cradled in his arms.  
*******************  
"Like this?" Latula asked skittishly, Mituna holding her steady on the ramp.

"Yeah yeah! You're doing great...now...YEAH THAT WAS GREAT!" Mituna yelled, Latula blushing. "Try to do it again!" Latula did just that, and landed it perfectly. In the near distance, they both heard stifled screams and grunts, not far from where the ramp was, accompanied by a crowd of 8 kids chanting 'fight, fight, fight' or expressing concern. 

"Meenah!" Latula yelled, scanning the crowd and realising that she was probably in the fight. She ran over and discovered that she was punching and kicking Damara, Damara doing the same to her. Latula pulled Meenah away, Meenah kicking and yelling incoherently.  
"What even happened here?" Mituna asked, Kurloz just shrugging his shoulders.

"Meenah probably thought Damara said something behind her back." Meulin said, Kurloz smirking, walking with the two away from the fight

"How's things going with Latula?" Kurloz asked.

"Really good!" Mituna said "I think she's got the thing I did DOWN!"

"Have you kissed yeeeeeeet?" Meulin asked slyly. 

"I-I no, no I-I haven't." Meulin seemed to just smile wider.

"Ooh???? Reaaaally..." Meulin turned around and noticing the Latula wasn't talking with anyone and called her over, Mituna panicking and Kurloz waiting to see what happens. Meulin skipped over to her and whispered in her ear, Latula blushing and skittering towards Mituna.

"Latula! I-hi."

"I-heard what Meulin said-and I...you know." Mituna stood stiff and anxious. "Don't make me say it...I." In a burst of confidence, Latula held Mituna close and kissed him on the lips, Mituna falling back.  
"I think you're rad!"

"I-I-I-I uh...Latula!" Realising what she had done, Latula began blushing and ran away, Kurloz batting Meulin on the head. "I THINK YOU'RE RAD TOO!" Kurloz bent down and helped Mituna up, the boy running after her until she ran towards Kankri and Porrim, Mituna feeling brave...but not that brave. 

Mituna stopped. He felt off.  
"Something bad is going to happen! I'm going to fix this!" Mituna yelled, noticing his feeling. The group just looked at him for a moment and turned back to their conversations chuckling slightly.   
"I need to go." He said, a suddenly serious tone enveloping his voice as he dropped the duct taped board and stepped on it, the large board bending slightly to his weight. Before he could roll off, Kurloz grabbed Mituna's shirt.  
"I'm going too." Kurloz said, Mituna nodding and letting Kurloz wrap his arms around his waist, Meulin standing there confused as they sped off.

"What's up?"

"Something's not right." This wasn't the first time Mituna had acted like this, Kurloz trusted Mituna's instinct, knowing that something bad was going to happen. Something very, very bad. In the distance he saw a car, the engine being noticeably silent. Mituna sped forwards as quick as he could, becoming less that a minute away from the car, before turning around and stopping, preparing himself for what to come. As the car was about to pass, Mituna grabbed the trunk, making sure Kurloz was holding on tight and his arm was bent as to not harm himself. He grabbed onto cracks and bumps on the car to manoeuvre himself along the car like he'd seen in movies. He got to a window and saw a fat man, face drooping to one side yet his body was stiff after what was presumably a stroke and a heart attack.  
"Kurloz, you hang on REALLY tight and try to wake him up, I'll go on the other side and try to move the wheel! If he keeps going than he might hit Latula!" Kurloz nodded and held on tight, yelling at the man as Mituna climbed onto the hood. The wind made it difficult for him to move, yet slowly but surely he managed to work his way into a position where he could move the wheel. As he stared into the window, he realised.  
"Kurloz, he isn't going to wake up! I think he's dead!" Kurloz nodded.

"What should I do?!" 

"Hang on, but let go when the car starts to wiggle." Kurloz shook his head up and down, fearing for Mituna's safety whilst clinging on tightly to the car door handle. Mituna focused "I think you're rad too Tulip." and spun the wheel, the car turning and twirling out of control, eventually crashing into a wall and taking Mituna with it. Kurloz ran to his friend who was bleeding on the floor, his following of Mituna's instructions saving his life.  
"Oh god! Mituna! Mituna! Are you ok?!"

"Shh...dododn't speeeaa..." Mituna put a bloody finger to Kurloz's lips before passing out, his head smacking the pavement, his world going black. Kurloz shuffled over, whimpering quietly, and rested Mituna's head on his lap, petting Mituna's bloody hair and trying to ignore the cracks on his skull.  
********************  
"HEY TULPIP!" Mituna called, Latula paying close attention and Cronus watching sadly from a distance. He climbed up a homemade ramp and got on his skateboard, trying to jump but falling of the end.  
"ASDFGGASA!" He yelled, writhing on the floor in anger Cronus sighing and waling away.

"Hey, hey, Mituna! Don't worry, I can show you how it's done." Latula said gently, helping him up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll learn in no time, want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're radical, and I know you can do this!"


End file.
